Obi-Wan Sings
by PadawanObiWan
Summary: What the title says. Starts 10 Years Before The Phantom Menace.


TITLE: Obi-Wan Sings  
AUTHOR: PadawanObiWan  
CATEGORY: Humor  
RATING: G  
SUMMARY: Just what the title says  
DISCLAIMER: STAR WARS and all associated characters, logos and other elements are the property of George Lucas and Lucasfilm Ltd. The author of this story makes no profit whatsoever.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a pleasant day on Coruscaunt and a time of relative peace. Many Jedi were traveling back to the Jedi Temple for a special Jedi holiday. Joy was spread through out the temple; all the beings forgot their troubles and cares, every being except one...  
  
"Master, how could you do this to me?! What were you thinking?"  
  
"Calm down, Obi-Wan" Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn told his apprentice. "I don't see what the big deal is anyway..."  
  
"Master, you volunteered me to sing the Sacred Ballad of Mohrentahnn... in front the entire Jedi Order!" His Padawan yelled back.  
  
"Not the whole Order, some are still positioned in the Outer Rim and couldn't make it."  
  
"But Master, Padawan Mirra is going to be there…"  
  
"Well, Master Ledrinn caught a cold on his mission to Borealisis, and the council needed a quick replacement." Qui-Gon reasoned.  
  
"I don't know the words…" Obi-Wan used as an excuse.  
  
"Of course you do, every Padawan knows the words…"  
  
"But you know I can't sing!"  
  
"Nonsense" Qui-Gon said "I've heard only good things about your singing."  
  
Obi-Wan's expression changed from desperation to that of a bounty hunter about to get the names of his bounty. "From whom?" he asked flatly.  
  
Qui-Gon seemed to grow a little uncomfortable. "Well, uh, Master Billaba for one…"  
  
Obi-Wan gritted his teeth, "She promised she wouldn't say anything! "Who else?" He asked quickly.  
  
"Master Yoda…" Qui-Gon spilled out like an informant.  
  
Obi-Wan seemed to grow more frustrated. "Dag! The little gnome's untouchable…"  
  
"Padawan, I doubt your intentions with this information are ju..."  
  
"Who else?" He asked again.  
  
Qui-Gon's frown of concern suddenly turned into a big grin, but Obi-Wan didn't notice.  
  
"Actually it was Master Micah Giett who suggested you to the council."  
  
"Master Giett… well maybe I could just find this Master Giett and then…" Suddenly he snapped back to reality. "No, that's not very Jedi like. Master, you're going to have to help me find a way out of this!"  
  
Now Qui-Gon was starting to grow frustrated, "Padawan, if you really want to get out of this so badly, why don't you just go down to Master Ledrinn's and tell him."  
  
"Alright that's what I'll do!" and with that he stormed out of the quarters.  
  
  
On the way their Obi-Wan thought out exactly what he was going to say. He was going to be unyielding. His mind was made up, no matter how much Master Ledrinn begged he would say no. He walked up to the door and activated the bell. Master Ledrinn appeared, he didn't look well, sort of green, as green as his species could appear. When he saw Obi-Wan he smiled.  
  
"Oh, hi Padawan Kenobi, I'm so happy to hear that you were kind enough to replace me in tonight's ceremonies…" The Master said sounding worse than he felt, his normally harmonious voice now sickly and muffled. Obi-Wan felt a stab of remorse. But he would stand firm, he had to do this. Nothing would stop him.  
  
"Actually Master Ledrinn, that's what I've come here to talk to you about, I wanted to tell you that…"  
  
"Master, who's there?" A voice followed by a figure appeared from another room. Obi-Wan saw the beautiful Padawan Mirra standing there in a bath towel, stepping out from the showers. He felt his willpower quickly diminish.  
  
"Oh, hi Obi-Wan, you didn't leave something over here again did you?" She asked him in a pleasant voice.  
  
"Actually Obi-Wan said he has come to tell me something about the ceremony tonight." Master Ledrinn said.  
  
Padawan Mirra spoke, "Oh, Obi-Wan, thank you for taking over Master's singing in the ceremonies. It means a lot to me, and I can't wait to hear you sing. Master Billaba's told everyone only good things about your singing…"  
  
"Now," Ledrinn said, "what did you want to say?"  
  
"Huh?" Obi-Wan asked. "Oh, I just wanted to say, I was honored to take your place, Master Ledrinn."  
  
"Oh, thank you so much, you're so sweet!" Padawan Mirra said and followed her words with a hug, just to keep Obi-Wan from changing his mind.  
  
"Thank you again, Obi-Wan, I'll see you… and hear you… tonight." The Jedi Master said as the doors closed.  
  
Obi-Wan stood in front of the door motionless.  
  
"It's not fair…" he said softly.  
  
"What's not fair?" a voice asked.  
  
Obi-Wan turned to see two familiar figures. His fellow Padawan, Siri and the friendly Jedi initiate, K'kruhk. Siri had some sort of power drink in one hand and her lightsaber in the other.  
  
"Oh, nothing, uh, how-how's Master Gallia, Siri?" Obi-Wan asked. Master Adi Gallia, Qui-Gon and Siri and Obi-Wan had been on a mission to Immarri many months before. A terrorist bombing had put Master Gallia in the healers for months.  
  
"She's doing better, she hasn't been out of our quarters yet, but she says she's going to make a special effort tonight to hear your singing." Siri said.  
  
K'kruhk spoke, "And I hear Master Saesee Tiin's former master, Omo Bouri, is going to attend. He's on his death bed, you know."  
  
Obi-Wan groaned. "How's everyone heard of this already?"  
  
Siri took another drink, "Master Giett's been spreading the word around the temple. Say Obi-Wan, you want to go to the gym and spar? I just learned this really cool attack in Master Windu's Form VII lightsaber class."  
  
"Siri, you're a Padawan, how could you be in Master Windu's Form VII lightsaber class?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Well it's a long story that Master Windu says not to repeat to anyone, but let's just say I was in there by mistake. So what do you say?"  
  
"Not now," Obi-Wan answered, "I'm going to find Master Giett, maybe you can use your attack on him…"  
  
  
The two Padawans and the initiate stepped of the lift to the Council member's quarters. He wasn't going to let Micah Giett have a chance to speak, tact was everything. Obi-Wan accessed the door.  
  
"That's it Master Giett, I'm sick and tired of your g---"  
  
Master Oppo Rancisis stared at him in confusion.  
  
"Oh, sorry, ignore that, I have the wrong door, sorry." Obi-Wan apologized.  
  
"Obi-Wan," Siri said, "Master Giett's door is over here."  
  
"Sorry again," he apologized, "really I'm---" He was cut off as the other two Jedi yanked him away.  
  
Oppo Rancisis stared forward until the doors closed again than went back to his Stratego. Obi-Wan was about to press the access panel on another door.  
  
"You're sure this is Master Giett's room?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Of course," Siri said, "see the wacky pink polka-dotted mailbox?"  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
He opened the door stepped into the common room of Master Micah Giett's quarters and was stunned to see his master their with the Jedi Council member.  
  
"Master?!"  
  
"Come on, K'kruhk," he heard Siri behind him, "let's go to the café…"  
  
The two young Jedi ran quickly away leaving Obi-Wan by himself.  
  
"Come Obi-Wan, maybe we should talk…" His master said.  
  
After a long talk with the two Jedi Masters, Obi-Wan was settled down and feeling better about singing.  
  
"Gee, Masters, I never thought about what a great honor this is… I'm sorry Master Giett, for wanting to do all those bad things to you…" He confessed.  
  
"It's okay Obi-Wan, I've been in the same kind of position before, but that's a different story." The Master said.  
  
"Alright," the Padawan said, "I'm ready."  
  
  
That night all the Jedi gathered in the Temple's largest room. Obi-Wan felt nervous but trusted in the Force. All the Masters, all the Knights, all the Padawans and all the initiates were seated around a large stand. The Jedi Council sat in front, all the Masters were there. He could clearly see Master Giett, Master Billaba, Master Yoda, Master Gallia and Siri and Master Saesee Tiin and his dying Master Bouri. A sense of honor filled him, he searched the crowds and saw Master Ledrinn and Padawan Mirra and his own Master not far behind the Council. The Jedi musicians played their instruments and, with the Force as his ally, he sang the Sacred Ballad of Mohrentahnn, the ballad written from many holocrons, recalling the complete history of the Jedi. He sang perfectly as he told of the organization of the Jedi over 25,000 years ago, the formation of the Republic and the Jedi's pledge to serve the light side and protect the innocent. He sang of the formation of the Jedi code and of the Jedi who opposed the code, the great schism, the century long battle between the light and dark Jedi. Eventually the light drove out the darkness. But the darkness returned in the Great Hyperspace War, again the Jedi drove out the dark forces. He sang of the Freedon Nadd uprising and the Sith War, of Jedi heroes like Nomi Sunrider and Dark Sith Lords like Exar Kun. He sang of the redemption of Ulic-Qel Droma and of the new Sith Order that waged a war on the Jedi for a thousand years. He sang of the final extinction of the Sith at Ruusan and the rebuilding of the Jedi Order. As tradition went, the singer had to make up the last verse, so he sang about Jedi heroes from the time of the Jedi now. Master Yoda, Master Windu, Master Bouri and many others. He sang until the song reached its conclusion. And he stepped down, feeling embarrassed, yet good.  
  
  
Years passed by. Initiates became Padawans, Padawans became Knights, Knights became Masters, Masters became one with the Force and new initiates were accepted, the cycle continued. An evil Force revealed itself, the Sith had not been extinct after all. The Republic fought a Clone War and the Jedi were crushed and defeated the survivors scattered throughout the galaxy. Dark revelations occurred; the most startling was that one man had orchestrated the entire event, one man, one Sith, who was now the Emperor. And a tragic romance occurred in the middle of the war, a senator and a Jedi. Not just a Jedi, Obi-Wan's own apprentice, Anakin Skywalker, now a Dark Lord of the Sith. Obi-Wan was responsible for hiding Anakin's son, Luke. He sat in a small hut on a remote swamp planet, with Luke and Master Yoda. As far as Obi-Wan knew they were the last of the Jedi.  
  
"Listen now young Skywalker, a song for us Obi-Wan is going to sing." Yoda said.  
  
The very young child looked amused and began clapping his hands. Once again Obi-Wan started into the Sacred Jedi Ballad of Mohrentahnn, improvising without musicians. He watched young Luke Skywalker, his eyes lit up with joy. Obi-Wan knew he didn't understand what he was saying but he sang anyway. As tradition went, Obi-Wan made up the next verse. Telling of the Clone Wars and the Jedi who fought bravely and died in the war, Padawans who Obi-Wan grew up with, Masters and Knights he had always looked up to and Padmé. Yes, he decided, Padmé deserved a spot in Jedi history. Suddenly he stopped.  
  
"Master Yoda, what will we tell him about his father?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
Yoda closed his eyes and thought.  
  
"Betrayed the Jedi Anakin has, betrayed himself also he has." Yoda said.  
  
"He betrayed and murdered all the Jedi, including himself…" Obi-Wan said gravely.  
  
"Tell him that we will…" Yoda concluded.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
"You're fault it is not, Obi-Wan…" Yoda said compassionately.  
  
Obi-Wan nodded again but he didn't feel that way.  
  
"I'm taking Luke to Tatooine, to live with Anakin's step-brother Owen Lars. I'll watch over him there." Obi-Wan said.  
  
Yoda nodded.  
  
"I don't suppose anyone will ever sing the Ballad of Mohrentahnn again." Obi-Wan though aloud.  
  
Yoda looked at Luke, "A small hope even, enough to defeat the dark side it is. After the light has passed, darkness can there not be; after passed we have, another light always will remain. Another hope always there will be. When gone old hope is, a new hope there is still. This boy, a new hope, he is."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, "A new hope."  
  
THE END 


End file.
